everfallsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Immortal King
"I will not stray into the valley of death until every servant in my charge has what is theirs. The lands. The people. Everything. Woe to anything that stands in my way." - King Theadrll. Set in the '''BEFORE', The Immortal King was responsible for the GREAT HALT that revised the ages of Everfall and brought demons and devils to Dondros.'' History Cruelty. Abhorrent cruelty is the blood of the Immortal King and all those that follow him. It is said that before King Theadrll of Dondros had discovered the secrets to life unbowed, his kingdom was as old as even the land that bore the trees, as wise as the longest living rivers, and as defiant as any mountain that be. Dondros was a kingdom, an empire, of peace, truth, and justice for every man living and every man dead. A sanctuary for those that want to live sweet lives and obey good Gods. All things must end, even the very good, and all men must die eventually. A truth that was hard indeed for King Theadrll to swallow in his twilight. Instead, he sought to extend his life and keep his kingdom prosperous and free. His first mistake was with the Queen of Devils. King Theadrll made a deal that would keep him young for for nine years, but in return, Zoz'Gaden: Queen of Devils would claim the kingdom of Dondros for himself when the King could no longer rule. King Theadrll made the deal at the edge of his aged mind and dedicated himself to never living out such a promise. In order to do this, he conscripted the help of five generals (listed below), that searched the world for a way to keep him young and healthy forever. He sought the knowledge of the wizards in the Tower of Spells, and was gifted with Iswith, a talented spellcaster with a great knowledge of the undead. He sought the wisdom of the dragons and swayed X’axalese the Dreaded to his side from his spire in Draax. He sought the learnings of the Scholars and met with Soliciphus, a reputable wizard in his own right and keeper of the libraries of Everfall. Lastly he sought out a future seeker, a profit from the oldest bloodline of witches, Abberella Haven, whom became his right hand. As the search went on King Theadrll assigned his old friend, a half-orc barbarian known as Roldrax to keep watch over his armies while his quest lay unfinished. These five became known as his personal generals and his people began to wonder if this fool’s errand was in fact destroying the good in his kingdom. * X’axalese the Dreaded. * Iswith. ' * '''Soliciphus, the Mountain Crawler. ' * 'Abberella Haven. ' * 'Roldrax of War. ' Eventually his efforts were rewarded when Abberella Haven informed the King that she had made contact with the demons of the abyss, claiming that they knew of a magical item, a crown, that could gift any mortal that bears its weight eternal life for him and his followers. Of course, they did want something in return. King Theadrll, upon earning his goal, would have to find a way to release them from the Abyss so that they can live above the ground, completely free of their prison. King Theadrll agreed to these terms and a book was gifted to the Abberella Haven, written in a language that only her bloodline could understand. ''The Immortal Bane; ''an evil book of ancient and forbidden lore. Abberella took the book and read the instructions, commanding his fleet of ships to a small unknown island. There he found the '''Crown of the Immortals and became the Immortal King; but it came with a curse, that the crown should never be removed from his head, otherwise death. King Theadrll wasted no time and he invaded his neighbours, the Elven''' City of Sundell and almost massacred them. They were saved ultimately by the lucky arrival of a travelling bard, '''Allsop Bennings, who managed to distract his armies long enough to allow the remaining elves to escape along an old river. In return for his kindness, the Immortal King wrapped his claws about the bard's throat and set about strangling him. In his last moments, Allsop managed to knock the crown off his head, activating the curse and turning the king to stone. At the end of his life King Theadrll's promises were carried out to both Zoz'Gaden and the Never; the once peaceful Kingdom of Dondros was handed over to them and forever was Everfall split down the middle. A mass of devils and demons, of undead and worse, came spilling out of their forgotten homes and invested that land leaving nothing but death, dismay, and darkness in their wake. This led to a timeless war between the Demons and the Devils of Dondros; one that has always been in a stalemate (although briefly interrupted during the '''War of Dondros' (1100-1101 E.O.H)''). Now, it is believed, that the Immortal Kings solid form lies somewhere in Dondros. Still encased in stone and protected by the agents of evil. Category:Character Category:Events